


Um Quase Encontro

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Garganta seca. Mãos suando. Borboletas no estômago. Coração acelerado.Julinho da Van se esforça para lembrar quando foi a última vez que ele ficou tão nervoso assim antes de um encontro.





	Um Quase Encontro

**Author's Note:**

> Um fluffyzinho maroto baseado num prompt fofíssimo vindo da maravilhosa Poeta de Tanga no Twitter. Espero que gostem!
> 
> Mari, muito obrigada pela sua ideia, assim como sua ajuda com o título e com a sinopse. <3

Garganta seca. Mãos suando. Borboletas no estômago. Coração acelerado.  
  
Julinho da Van se esforça para lembrar quando foi a última vez que ele ficou tão nervoso assim antes de um encontro. Se é que algum dia ele já teve um encontro de verdade. Se é assim que as pessoas se sentem em momentos como esse, talvez tenha sido bom ele nunca ter tido um. E de qualquer forma, isso aqui não é exatamente um encontro. Quer dizer, para o seu convidado de daqui a pouco não é, mas para o anfitrião, é como se fosse.  
  
Hoje mais cedo ele convidou seu colega piloto e melhor amigo Maurílio dos Anjos para uma cerveja em sua casa, e esta seria só mais uma reunião tão comum entre eles, como eles já fizeram tantas vezes, se não fosse pelo fato de Julinho ter escolhido esta noite para confessar seus sentimentos a ele.  
  
Os dois companheiros de profissão e de programa são grandes amigos, apesar das não raras brigas entre eles, e ajudam um ao outro a sair das piores enrascadas, mas já faz algum tempo que Julinho percebeu que sente algo a mais por Maurílio. Não foram poucas as vezes que ele se pegou pensando nele, prestando mais atenção aos lábios dele durante uma de suas palestras, nos belos olhos claros dele. Até chegou a se imaginar beijando o piloto da Kombi e, ao contrário do que poderia imaginar, não foi desagradável.  
  
Assim que admitiu apaixonado pelo Palestrinha, Julinho não tardou a jogar seu charme nele, investindo em apelidos como "chuchu", "dodói", "meu anjo" e "moreno", o mais novo termo que passou a usar, mas Maurílio parece ainda não ter pego a referência. Por sugestão de sua mãe, a única que sabe disso, ele vai tentar a última cartada, que é abrir o jogo com o piloto da Kombi - ela até arrastou dona Laury, a avó de Julinho, para fora de casa para que o filho ficasse à vontade.  
  
Então esta é a noite que ele escolheu para se declarar a Maurílio - ou pelo menos tentar, se o nervosismo o permitir. Enquanto o espera, o piloto da Sprinter tenta pensar em formas de fazê-lo - No meio da conversa? Indiretas? Direto ao ponto? É difícil, ele conclui, mas tem certeza de que de hoje não pode passar. Ou vai, ou racha.  
  
Às 7h30 da noite, o horário combinado, Julinho ouve Maurílio chamá-lo do portão de sua casa, e isso quase  faz seu coração pular para fora de seu peito. Ele seca suas mãos em sua bermuda, respira fundo uma, duas, três vezes e sai para atendê-lo, torcendo para que o outro não perceba o quanto está nervoso.  
  
Maurílio está tão lindo vestindo sua camisa laranja florida e bermuda jeans, além de seu usual sorriso, que Julinho sente uma vontade enorme de abrir o jogo ali mesmo. Mas se esforça para se controlar.  
  
Uma vez dentro de casa depois de se cumprimentarem e deixarem seus celulares em cima da mesa de centro, Julinho vai para a cozinha buscar as cervejas enquanto Maurílio se acomoda no sofá, trocando amenidades, como eles sempre fazem. Assim que dono da casa se junta ao visitante no sofá, os dois abrem suas cervejas e começam a falar de como o dia deles havia sido. Maurílio conta animadamente que Lima Duarte tinha visto e gostado de seu documentário "A Vida Secreta do Animal Selvagem", prometendo dar um jeito de que alguém na Globo o veja e o transmita em algum horário da grade.  
  
\- Puxa, isso é muito legal, Palestrinha! - Julinho comemora, repousando um braço no encosto do sofá atrás de Maurílio. - Fico feliz. Eu gosto tanto de... - ele se cala a tempo antes que a palavra "você" saia de seus lábios. Assim é súbito demais. - ... seu documentário. Tomara que dê certo!  
  
Maurílio olha para ele um pouco confuso, mas responde:  
  
\- Obrigado, Julinho. Tomara, mesmo. E o que cê conta de novo?  
  
\- Hoje eu vi um rapaz que conheço pedindo o namorado em casamento no restaurante que eu almoço, e o pessoal todo aplaudiu eles, e eu achei... - na verdade a cena havia acontecido antes de ontem, um detalhe que não faria diferença, mas foi o que incentivou a se declarar a Maurílio. Ou pelo menos tentar. - Que foi muito bonito.  
  
\- Puxa - o moreno suspira. - Devia ter sido mesmo.  
  
Um silêncio não muito confortável toma conta da sala. O dono da casa respira fundo pela milésima vez hoje, vendo que não tem forma melhor de abordar o assunto do que sendo direto. Ele tira o braço do encosto do sofá e se aproxima um pouco mais do outro homem.  
  
\- Aí, Maurílio, eu tenho uma parada pra te falar.  
  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o piloto da Kombi olha apreensivo, e Julinho se sente mal por deixá-lo assim.  
  
\- Não, não aconteceu nada - ele tenta tranquilizar. - É só que... Faz tempo que eu... Acho que nós dois... Não sei o que você acha de...  
  
Caralho, essa merda é mais difícil do que eu pensei, ele reclama para si mesmo. Talvez essa não seja uma boa ideia. Será que não é melhor deixar as coisas como estão? A amizade deles já é tão incrível, e Julinho odiaria se ela se estragasse, ou se a perdesse. E se Maurílio não estivesse interessado? Parece que ele consegue ouvir o já batido discurso "eu gosto de você, mas como amigo" vindo dele. Julinho nem quer começar a imaginar o que faria se fosse rejeitado. Ele tem certeza, porém, de que não conseguiria conviver com isso.  
  
\- Desculpa, dodói, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro - é a melhor desculpa que ele consegue arranjar para fugir desse momento constrangedor.  
  
\- Tá tudo bem com você? - o outro piloto questiona, alarmado.  
  
\- Tá sim. Volto já - Julinho diz antes de se levantar e deixar a sala para tentar se acalmar e organizar as coisas.  
  
Enquanto isso, Maurílio observa o amigo sair da sala com dor no coração. Ele não consegue entender o que o está deixando tão nervoso. Ele achou que essa reunião de hoje seria como as outras, mas pelo jeito não é. O que será que Julinho tem de tão importante a dizer?  
  
Ultimamente ele tem percebido um comportamento estranho em Julinho, especialmente depois que ele terminou o breve rolo dele com Amanda, sua irmã. Talvez 'estranho' não seja a palavra certa, já que ele cansou de ver o piloto da Sprinter flertando com outras mulheres. O problema é que raios flertes têm sido dirigidos ao próprio Maurílio, e ele não sabe como reagir a eles. Tampouco sabe dizer se Julinho está sendo sincero ou se está só de sacanagem com ele.  
  
O que seria uma pena, porque já faz alguns meses que o cinéfilo se pegou apaixonado pelo bigodudo, mesmo antes antes do envolvimento dele com Amanda, e a proximidade deles após o término só fez aumentar seus sentimentos, e também suas esperanças de ter um algo além da amizade entre eles, e até um relacionamento sério, porque ele é desses. Ele até estava considerando a possibilidade de dizer ao amigo o que realmente sente.  
  
Será que é isso que Julinho está tentando dizer? Será que é por isso que se reuniram hoje na casa dele? Para dizer que eles não podem ser nada além de amigos? Aquilo de repente enche o rapaz de tristeza. Não que ser amigo dele seja algo ruim - muito pelo contrário, apesar das brigas, eles se dão muito bem. Mas é horrível pensar que ele pode não ter nenhuma chance com o outro homem, e mais horrível ainda vê-lo se envolver com alguém que não fosse ele.  
  
Nesse momento, um barulho interrompe os pensamentos de Maurílio: é uma notificação de mensagem vinda de um dos celulares que estão em cima da mesa de centro. Ele olha para os aparelhos e percebe que a mensagem vem do de Julinho, mas duas coisas chamam sua atenção: o remetente e o conteúdo. Antes que a tela escureça, ele coloca um dedo nela e lê a mensagem:  
  


_De: Mamãe_  
_Oi, meu filho! Já se declarou pro Maurílio?_  
  


Maurílio retira seu dedo da tela do celular do amigo depois de algum tempo e fica em estado de choque. Não é possível. Não pode ser. Julinho quer se declarar, e pra mim? Isso certamente explica por que ele está tão nervoso. Será mesmo que Julinho gosta dele como ele gosta de Julinho? Como mais do que um amigo? Isso é bom demais para ser verdade.  
  
O piloto da Kombi ouve o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo, e vê que Julinho de aproxima aparentemente mais recomposto, mas com certeza mais decidido.  
  
\- Palestrinha, desculpa a demora, mas eu... - ele para de falar ao ver a cara de chocado que Maurílio está fazendo para ele. - Que aconteceu?  
  
Maurílio fica em silêncio; apenas continua a olhar para ele, surpreso, em choque, mas aliviado. E feliz.  
  
\- Maurílio? Tu tá bem? Fala comigo! - ele se senta no sofá ao lado do amigo e acena uma mão na frente de seu rosto.  
  
Ele bem que gostaria de dizer tudo o que tem para dizer nesse momento, mas em vez disso prefere agir: toma o rosto do bigodudo em suas mãos e toma seus lábios em um beijo suave e gentil, que logo é retribuído da mesma forma. Ele fica surpreso com como o beijo parece certo, como se as bocas deles tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra, e se delicia no gosto de cerveja e de Julinho dos lábios do outro.  
  
\- Julinho - é a primeira coisa que Maurílio finalmente diz assim que se separam, sentindo-se um bocado atordoado. - Cê tava tentando se declarar pra mim?  
  
\- É, eu tava! Mas como tu descobriu?  
  
\- Me desculpa, mas é que quando cê tava no banheiro eu vi sem querer que chegou mensagem no seu celular achando que era o meu, e a sua mãe meio que te dedurou.  
  
O piloto da Sprinter apanha seu celular e lê a mensagem supracitada, e Maurílio acha graça em como ele fica todo vermelho, o que o faz rir.  
  
\- Eu devia matar vocês dois - ele ri também, levemente constrangido. - Mas, sim, era o que eu tava tentando fazer, mas fiquei nervoso.  
  
\- Eu entendo, é difícil mesmo. - O cinéfilo hesita antes de perguntar: - Quer tentar agora?  
  
\- Tu gosta disso, né? - o outro piloto sacode a cabeça, mas ri novamente.  
  
\- Lógico!  
  
\- Olha,  eu já te falo que não preparei nada, meu dengo, como você bem reparou. Só o que eu tenho a dizer é que - Julinho pausa para segurar as mãos do outro mas suas, olhar no fundo dos seus olhos e dizer: - Eu gosto de você, Maurílio, já faz tempo. Acho que nunca me senti assim por ninguém. E quero ficar contigo até o dia que tu de cansar de mim.  
  
Maurílio duvida que isso vá acontecer tão cedo. Por algum motivo, ele tem certeza de que o que eles tenham daqui para frente vai durar bem mais do que qualquer caso que um dos dois possa ter tido, por isso não titubeia quando responde cheio de emoção:  
  
\- Isso foi lindo, Julinho. Também gosto de você. Muito. E também quero muito ficar com você, por muito tempo.  
  
A última coisa em que Maurílio pensa antes de beijar Julinho novamente pelo resto da noite é que ele não pode se esquecer de agradecer à mãe dele por dar um empurrãozinho ao filhinho.

**Author's Note:**

> Partes [1](https://twitter.com/AvoidingTime/status/1080634610760011776) e [2](https://twitter.com/AvoidingTime/status/1080635135106662401) do prompt que deu origem a esta fic. Obrigada por ler! <3


End file.
